d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Queen, Winter Nymph Druid 6
This build uses the custom made "Winter" template, which I based somewhat loosely off of the Lich template as seen in the Monster Manual. I judged this template to be worth +3 CR, one more than the Lich, as the Winter and Lich templates are really very close. Winter Queen CR 16 Winter nymph druid 6 CN Medium fey (cold) Init +3; Senses low-light vision Auras blinding beauty (30-ft radius, DC 20), winter (60-ft radius) Languages Common, Druidic Sylvan ----- AC 20, touch 20, flat-footed 17 (+3 Dex, +7 deflection) hp 95 (12 HD); DR 15/cold iron and magic Immune cold, see below Fort +14, Ref +16, Will +19 (+4 bonus against other Fey) Weakness vulnerability to fire ----- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares), swim 20 ft. Melee wand +8/+3 touch (1d8+6 cold and negative, freezing for the first attack only) Base Atk +7; Grp +7 Atk Options frozen touch, touch of winter Special Actions stunning glance (DC 20) Typical Spells Prepared (CL 13th, 6/7/7/6/5/4/3/2, save DC 15 + spell level): :7th - Control Weather, Ice Storm (Cold Substituted Fire Storm) :6th - Ice Seeds (Cold Substituted Fire Seeds), Mass Cure Light Wounds, Summon Nature’s Ally VI :5th - Baelful Polymorph, Control Winds, Transmute Rock to Mud, Transmute Mud to Rock (Flavor only: Mud to Ice instead of Rock) :4th - Ice Storm, Freedom of Movement, Blight, Control Water, Cure Serious Wounds :3rd - Wind Wall, Quench, Sleet Storm, Protection from Energy, Poison (Flavor only: Severe cold deals temp. con damage instead of venom), Spike Growth (Flavor only: Spikes are shards of lacy ice, appearing to be frost) :2nd - Fog Cloud, Gust of Wind, Chill Metal, Owl's Wisdom, Cat's Grace, Resist Energy, Summon Nature’s Ally II :1st - Endure Elements, Hide From Animals, Pass without Trace, Speak with Animals, Faerie Fire, Entangle, Longstrider :0'' - Create Water, Detect Magic, Resistance, Light, Guidence, Flare (Flavor only: Gust of snowflakes dazzles instead of light) '''Spell-Like Abilities' (CL 7th) 1/day - dimension door. ----- Abilities Str 10, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 18, Wis 20, Cha 25 SQ immunities, unearthly grace, wild empathy +15, woodland stride, trackless step Feats Combat Casting, Dodge, Weapon Finesse, Craft Wondrous Item, Elemental Substitution (cold) Skills Balance +12, Concentration +10, Diplomacy +19, Disguise +16, Escape Artist +12, Handle Animal +16, Heal +14, Hide +26, Intimidate +16, Knowledge (Nature) +11, Listen +22, Move Silently +26, Ride +6, Search +12, Sense Motive +22, Spot +22, Survival +14, Swim +8, Use Rope +3 (+5 with bindings) Possessions The Heart of Winter, Fairy Rod of Splendor, Frozen Holly Wand ----- Environment Temperate forests Organization Court (1 Winter Queen, plus other appropriate ice related magical creatures and/or fey) Effective Character Level: 23 Advancement 13-18 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment +9 ----- Blinding Beauty (Su) This ability affects all humanoids within 30 feet of a nymph. Those who look directly at a nymph must succeed on a DC 20 Fortitude save or be blinded permanently as though by the blindness spell. A nymph can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. The save DC is Charisma-based. Frozen Touch (Su) Any living creature the Winter Queen hits with her first touch attack per round must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 21) or be permanently frozen (treat as petrified). Creatures immune to cold are immune to this effect. Stone to Flesh or any spell that can remove a curse can free the victim (see the bestow curse spell description). The effect cannot be dispelled. The frozen person exudes a Winter Aura in a 5' radius around him. Immunities (Ex) The Winter Queen is immune to cold. Addtionally, the Winter Queen is also immune to electricity, polymorph (though they can use polymorph effects on themselves), and mind-affecting attacks when these effects are not delivered via a weapon made of Cold Iron (Thus, a Shocking Sword made of cold iron would still deal electricity damage to the Winter Queen). Stunning Glance (Su) As a standard action, the Winter Queen can stun a creature within 30 feet with a look. The target creature must succeed on a DC 20 Fortitude save or be stunned for 2d4 rounds. The stunned creature appears frozen solid, although a DC 20 spot check or a DC 15 heal check reveals the creature to be alive. The save DC is Charisma-based. Touch of Winter (Su) The Winter Queen's merest touch can chill one's soul. It deals 1d8+6 damage (+1 for every two HD added). This damage is both cold and negative energy. If the target is immune to cold OR negative energy, the target takes half. It bypasses both cold and negative energy resistance. Only targets immune to both negative energy and cold energy are immune to Touch of Winter. The Winter Queen can also touch a person with an icicle, stick of wood, or any other small object not usually known as a weapon to produce the same effect. This touch can also chill inanimate objects as well as turn water to ice. Unearthly Grace (Su) The Winter Queen adds her Charisma modifier as a bonus on all her saving throws, and as a deflection bonus to her Armor Class. (The statistics block already reflects these bonuses). Wild Empathy (Ex) This power works like the druid’s wild empathy class feature, except that the Winter Queen adds 15 (4 druid levels, 5 charisma modifier, 6 racial bonus) to the roll. Winter Aura (Su) The Winter Queen is surrounded by an aura of cold. Every round, the temperature for 60 ft around the Winter Queen is lowered by 10° F. The edge of this aura is shrouded in an Obscuring Mist, which blocks visibility into the circle surrounding her, but is invisible from the perspective of one inside the circle looking out. When the temperature reaches below 0° F, an unprotected (not wearing winter clothing) must make a Fortitude save (DC 21) or take 1d6 nonlethal damage and suffer frostbite (treat as fatigued). The save must be repeated every ten minutes an unprotected creature remains within the aura, but the save DC goes up by one for each subsequent save. The temperature cannot be brought below -20° F by Winter Aura. Water and Fire Elementals take lethal damage instead of nonlethal, and are considered unprotected unless given cold resistance. Winter Aura can be dispelled by Dispel Magic, but the Winter Queen can restore it as a standard action. Skills A nymph has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. She can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. She can use the run action while swimming, provided she swims in a straight line. The Winter Queen is a ruling fairy who is believed to command the season of Winter itself. Whether or not this is actually true is open to debate, but there is no questioning that she believes it herself. She appears as a blindingly beautiful woman, whose hair sparkles with snowflakes and whose perfectly white skin shines somewhat like porcilin, or non-transparent ice. She wields a non-magical wand made from a frozen holly branch that acts as the Divine Focus for her spells. Special Items Heart of Winter: Worn on a silver chain is a finely wrought sapphire that is always chill to the touch. Even without any other special properties, the cut, weight, and quality of this gem make it worth 120,000 gp. While the Heart of Winter still exists, the Winter Queen cannot permanently be killed. If slain, she will return 1d10 days later. However, it is rumored that destroying the Heart of Winter will bring an eternal summer to the land which would bake the earth. The Heart of Winter does not possess a magical aura, but may be a magical artifact. Fairy Rod of Splendor: This opulent looking rod acts as Rod of Splendor in every way except that the food it can create once per week is Fairy Food instead of real food. Fairy Food provides no sustanence to mortals, but is highly addictive and acts as a permanent Suggestion (DC 20 +1 per bite of fairy food eaten, save must be made for each bite) that all mortal food tastes like filth or sewage. Thereafter, any attempt to eat mortal food requires an additional will save (at the same DC as the last failed will save to avoid the suggestion in the first place), and while a success will allow the creature to eat mortal food, doing so will cause the creature to become nauseated for 1d4 hours. Failure to eat mortal food will cause a mortal to slowly starve to death. Spellstaff: Via the 6th Level Druid Spell, the Winter Queen usually has an ornate, masterwork quarterstaff imbued with an additional use of the Control Weather spell. This staff is usable only once (though it can be recharged) and is furthermore only usable by the Winter Queen. Category:Fey Category:Custom Creations Category:Druid Category:CR 16